Where'd You Go?
This is a one shot about Goten. It takes place within the Z's seven year gap. Where'd You Go? "Is it really abandonment, If you intentionally die before your son is born? I think so. Then again, it's just one opinion. Let's see what the kid has to say." -NomadMusik Son Goten was born after his father died a tragic death. His mother had been flirted by nearly every guy at a liquor store she's been at, drinking her troubles away. Goten had been living seven years until he met his father one faithful day. That's another story, however, so let's focus on the time he'd been living father-less. It was 774 Age... "Gohan, who's my dad?" Goten said. He was around six at the time, going on seven. He had been playing with his best friend, Trunks, since the very first day he could remember things, and all those times, he had seen a mother and a father. "Um... his name is Goku." Gohan said, awkwardly. "Don't talk about him in front of mom, though. She's been weeping ever since he died." "Oh... okay." Goten replied, disappointed. "What's he like?" "Uh... he was just, you know... normal..." Gohan said, again awkward, but adding in a monotone voice. "Oh..." Goten replied, with the same disappointed tone. Goten, with nothing to do, decided to go around town, asking for information about Goku. He first started at King Furry's house, the king of the Earth. "Hello?" King Furry said. He looked at Goten, and smiled, as if he had struck gold. "Yes? What is it, sonny?" "Um... hello sir." Goten said, losing some enthusiasm by looking at the aged King Furry. "Do you know a man named Goku? He's my-" "Goku? Why, I remember that boy!" King Furry said, with glee. "He saved the world. TWICE, I reckon!" "Wow! Really? I was just wondering because he's my father..." Goten said, sharing the same joy with King Furry. "He's your father? Well, shucks! Why don'tcha ask him about this?" King Furry asked. "...He's dead..." Goten said, sniffling and losing his happiness. "...Oh." King Furry said, sharing Goten's emotions. "Well, sorry sonny... didn't know..." "...That's alright..." Goten said. He didn't feel better though, and went to some other place, where a blue haired, kind woman and a blonde, agressive woman lived. Goten rang the doorbell. "Hey, whaddya want, kid?!" Launch said, holding a gun to Goten's face. "E-excuse me, m-miss! D-do y-you know a m-man named G-Goku?" Goten said, gulping with each studder. "Goku? Yeah, I know 'im. Saved the world from the wrath King Piccolo few years back." Launch said, holding her gun. She then shot a picture of a bald, three-eyed man, nailed against the wall. "W-Well... th-that's g-gr-great..." Goten said, nearly bursting into tears. "W-Well, I g-got to g-go..." Goten then quickly ran out the door. He then just went to Trunks house to have one of those 'play-battles,' they always have. Goten treated Trunks as a father-figure, similar as how Trunks treated Goten as his step-child. Goten arrived at the Briefs house, and Bulma greeted him. "Oh, hey Goten! So, I heard you're going to be seven! That's so exciting!" Bulma said, over-exaggerating. "Yeah... heh heh heh!" Goten said, forgetting what he was scared about. "I guess you're here to play with Trunks!" Bulma said. Trunks! Goten's here!" Bulma said. Trunks, in his pajamas, came to the door. "Mom!" Trunks said, tired, as if he hadn't slept in what seemed like forever. He probably hadn't, since he had been training, just like his father. "Don't you know what time it is?!" "Oh, Trunks. It's the afternoon! Besides, Goten wants to play with you." Bulma said, showing dislike towards Trunks' grouchy attitude. "Yeah, yeah... Sure, whatever." Trunks said, obviously showing no care. "Just... gimme a sec to put on some clothes..." "Oh... he's just been a little grouchy the past couple of days. I don't know why... do you, Goten?" Bulma said, wondering if Goten had anything to do with Trunks' personality change. "Beats me!" Goten said, as blissfully ignorant as could be. "Also, do you know what happened to my father?" Goten said, changing the subject. Bulma's expression changed quickly from happy to gloom. Silence echoed for a few seconds. Then, they heard a noise from a window on the second floor. "Alright, Goten! Meet me in the gravity room!" Trunks said out of his bedroom window, impatiently. "Got it!" Goten replied, equally as avid. Trunks then jumped out of his bedroom window, and started flying out. "Hey! Wait for me!" Goten rushed after Trunks. "Ah, those boys... can't stay still..." Bulma said, wondering about how, or if they'll grow up. Of course, they're only seven, but even other seven year olds weren't this anxious. Maybe it's a Saiyan thing? Once they met up at the gravity room, they met up with Vegeta, unbeknownst to them. Once they walked into the room, they hit the ground, struggling to get up. "Hmm?" Vegeta said, with his unusually gold hair. He was looking at Trunks and Goten. "Oh, it's just you two... if you two need to do something, I'll get out of here." It seemed that Saiyan Prince lost all of his bitterness. He reverted back to his normal self, then set the gravity back to 1G, and finally walked out of the room, still sweating. "So, Goten. Ya wanna see something cool?" Trunks said, acting nonchalant. "Sure! What is it?" Goten said, interested in what Trunks was talking about. "Alright... stand back!" Trunks said. He started charging up ki, and his hair started to change color. It was quickly transitioning between gold and black, until it was finally pure gold. "Wow! When did you learn that?!" Goten said, even more intrigued, which seemed impossible until now. "Just last night. Want me to show you how?" Trunks said. "Boy! Would I?!" Goten said, peering more and more to Trunks. "Alright, now, just think of a moment in your life where you felt the most hurt, like when your mom wouldn't let you stay up past midnight, or when she wouldn't let you play with your toys!" Trunks said, oblivious to what real pain was like. "Then, turn that pain into power, and BAM! You can get hair like this!" "You mean like this?" Goten said, already a Super Saiyan. "H-How'd you do that?!" Trunks said, acting more intrigued than Goten. "Oh, well, you're speech was so boring, I turned that boredom into power! Boy, there was a lot of that!" Goten said, mocking Trunks. He actually used the sorrow of him missing his dad, about how he thought that Trunks was a father figure in his eyes, when he treats him with a friendly-abuse, and why his mom wouldn't let him have a taste of her liqour. "You little-!" Trunks said, grabbing Goten. They started brawling, as this was the traditional ending to their play-dates; They would fight, Goten would get hurt. He would then squeal like a bitch, Trunks would get grounded (of which grounding would be quickly lifted,), and they would play with each other the next day or two, and the cycle would continue. A few days later, it was Goten's birthday. "Hey, Goten! Wanna battle?" Trunks said, as soon as he entered the house. It was like all he wanted to do was battle. "Sure! Just let me get ready!" Goten said, immediately turning into a Super Saiyan. Trunks, nearly simultaneously, did the same thing. Vegeta wasn't surprised, but he was proud. With a smile on his face, the Saiyan Prince was finally proud for the first time since he became a Super Saiyan for the first time. Trunks didn't notice this, but Goten, however, noticed it immediately. He was keeping a smile on his face, but, in his mind, he was having feelings he didn't even know he had. It was like a splash of hot coffee in his face on a burning July day. He tried to subside these feelings, but he couldn't. "Hey, boys! Who wants ca- Goten!" Chi-Chi said, and then she fainted. The cake dropped on her face. "Chi-Chi!" Bulma said, running to Bulma with smelling salt in a capsule. "Hmm?" Vegeta said, looking at Bulma and Chi-Chi. He quickly stared back at the two kids. "Have fun." He then walked away, wanting to leave the children alone for their battle. The kids walked into the backyard. Trunks then blasted a cheap shot at Goten, and the two started to fight. Goten kept this on his mind throughout the fight, but still kept a smile on his face. Goten came out as the winner, but only because Trunks let him win, so he wouldn't have to buy him a present. After the battle was over, Chi-Chi revieved from fainting, baked a new cake, and scolded at Goten, making sure he would never do that again. After that, they sang the 'Happy Birthday Song.' "Come on, Goten! Make a wish!" Gohan said, happily. Goten blew out the candles. "So... what did you wish for?" Chi-Chi asked. "I can't tell, mom! It won't come true if I do, silly head!" Goten replied. Everyone thought he wished for some kiddie thing, like a toy or something. What Goten wished for, was to see his father. And, by some kind of magic or faith, it happened. Trivia: *The story was inspired by Mike Shinoda's (aka Fort Minor/Linkin Park's rapper) "Where'd You Go?" *I kind of took Goten's personality from KV's sarcastic personality. Category:One Shot